


糖果屋

by Disting4208



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disting4208/pseuds/Disting4208
Summary: pwp，求我原来发的全文啊啊啊啊
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	糖果屋

宇智波带土有时候会想起这个光明精灵最初的味道。

咸涩的，干燥的，裹着血液的腥锈与火器的硝烟味，完全不像巫师曾经在某些时刻遇到过的他的那些同类——甜美又湿润，是被森林之神所宠爱、被生命树的汁液浸泽过的世界的宠儿的样子。倒不是说带土尝过其他精灵的味道。与其他族人不同，独目的巫师显得更为孤僻，在同为魔法之神的代行者、精灵与龙类和巫师共同举办的宴会上，他也会选择一个安静的角落自斟自饮。只是，用带土的话来说，那些洋溢着生命气息的精灵，“隔着二十公尺也能闻到他们身上的草味儿。”

高贵的生命之树的气息被形容为“草味儿”，不知道其他举止优雅的光明精灵知道了会不会向他提出决斗。但是眼前这个银发的精灵大概不会这么做——带土有这样的直觉，也因为这个精灵身上格外不符合他种族特征的那种惫懒气质。他的外表年轻俊逸，除却漫长的生命之外，与其他任何种族相比，精灵们的青壮年期都显得尤为持久。他的年龄想必没有那张脸那样年轻。依带土的推测，按照人类的标准算，银发的精灵差不多是个中年人了——一个懒散又颓废的中年人。

是的，懒散又颓废的中年人。尽管单从外表来看，不会有谁承认这个形容。

或许是我的原因。带土看着精灵半陷在棉花软糖制成的枕头里、毫无防备的睡容，有些走神地想道。尽管正在睡眠当中，精灵的脸上仍然隐隐藏着一种浅淡的疲惫。那似乎更像是一种刻印于灵魂的痕迹：有什么压着他，而他兀自强撑。平日里被很好地掩盖在懒散的外表下，睡着时会变得格外明显些。带土忍不住抚上他的眉心，像是要抚平哪里并不存在的褶皱。也许确实是自己的原因。巫师难得如此自省，可能是因为这七天令他感到餍足——自从这个自称“斯凯尔”的银发光明精灵闯进宇智波巫师的糖果屋之后的，这七天里。七天的时间里精灵的味道对带土来说开始变得别有意义。敏锐的五感让他在明明没有近距离接触过精灵的情况下也能把他们隔着人堆区分出来，更何况他在这几日里已经品尝过他——各种意义上的，里里外外。

“斯凯尔。”当被问及姓名，精灵如此说道，“如果您需要一个代称的话，叫我斯凯尔便好。”

但是带土从不如此称呼他。斯凯尔，精灵语里的稻草人，显而易见的假名。宇智波的傲慢让他不屑于叫这个假名，也不屑于多加逼问。他有这个自信，他的“猎物”早晚会自己吐露一切。那时候他将彻底成为他的——从精神到肉体。

是的，“猎物”——当精灵踉踉跄跄地穿过这片错综复杂的森林，来到巫师的庭院，踏入他的糖果屋，他便已经成为了他网中的猎物。

彼时带土正躺在他那把花生糖造的躺椅上晒太阳。身为宇智波一族的巫师，必须遵守一条诡秘的规定：所有成年的巫师都必须建造一所糖果屋，然后吃掉第一个踏足此地的外族人。带土建造了他的糖果屋——他的糖果别墅，却从没有吃掉任何一个人。别墅屋顶琥珀色的光泽在阳光下看起来格外诱人，可惜带土早已忘记了它的材质。他懒得飞上去掰一块下来尝尝，也懒得把自己的糖果屋换到一个更可能有外族人路过的地方去。他早已过了成年的时候，却不急于成为真正的“成年”宇智波巫师。阳光透过森林阴翳，零零散散落在他英俊却伤痕累累的脸上。而他隔着眼罩虚虚抚摸空荡荡的左眼眼眶，在考虑如何找回过去的间隙里走了神。

他想不起自己的过去。有十余年的记忆连同宇智波的强大力量被他自己抽取出来，封印在了什么地方。因此他也想不起自己的左眼是如何失去的、脸上的疤痕又是如何来的。他其实并不急于找回失掉的记忆。就现状而言，像这样躺在自己的院子里晒晒太阳也没什么不好。但是，有什么人曾对他说过，他的糖果屋尝起来完全比不上外界真正的甜食。这个世界上会有比宇智波制造的更完美的甜食？带土可不会轻易承认这一点。更何况，直觉告诉他，他失去的是无比重要的记忆。至于具体有多重要，仍然不清楚。于是巫师在温柔的季风里发起了呆，直到血的腥味飘进他的鼻子，形容狼狈的精灵闯过外围的森林，出现在他眼前。

银发的精灵是个谜，宇智波的巫师如此想。明明是第一次出现在他眼前，却用一种过于复杂的眼神投射过来：像是惊讶，又像是在意料之中，掺杂着许多他无法辨别的意味。

“……你不进来吗？”

对视许久之后，带土如此问道。

对方笑了——带土确定那是一个笑。面罩同眼罩遮住了银发精灵的大半张脸，唯一露在外面的右眼弯起时流露的笑意却做不得假。

“我不吃甜食呀。”他如此说着，然后仿若跋涉过千山万水的旅人望见家乡，终于支撑不住倒在了地上。

而此刻，赤裸的精灵陷在带土绵软的床里熟睡，仍是一副需要修养的样子。

带土不再满足于简单的抚弄。他凑近精灵的脖子，忍不住伸出舌头舔弄那里由自己留下的痕迹。糖果屋里的七天让精灵身上沾染了相似的甜腻糖果味道，比如躺椅的花生酥糖，桌子的水果硬糖，浴池边上的硬质石头糖，沙发混合的太妃糖与榛子巧克力。魔法让家具们保持形状，不至于融化或者溶解在任何液体里，却对更为细小的扩散视而不见。带土对精灵现在的味道感到满意。他并不喜欢精灵最初的味道，汗液的咸味，血液的腥味，还有战场上的硝烟味。

甚至是厌恶的。

带土说不清自己为什么厌恶那种味道。天赋异禀的巫师从精灵身上尝出了数十种烈性攻击魔法残留的气息，还有细微的一点恢复魔法的残余。恢复魔法的施法者魔力并不稳定，手法也不熟练，可以看出来不过是为了撑过一时的应付之举——很可能是这个精灵自己的手笔。不难推测这之前银发的精灵经历了怎样的大战——极大可能是连续不断的追击。他身上的血液不止是属于他的。带土可以想象到精灵是如何一路击退敌人、一路逃跑，最后进入了自己的森林，倒在自己面前。

无论对方是否喜欢甜食、是否被他的糖果屋所吸引，既然倒在他的院子里，精灵便是属于巫师的猎物了。带土并没有吃掉他的兴趣，但他不喜欢他的猎物伤痕累累地倒在自己的院子里。于是他把精灵带回屋子清理干净，然后简单处理了伤口。精灵似乎处于半昏迷的状态，对带土的举动表现出了十足的顺从。而当带土要摘下精灵的眼罩时，却被突然惊醒的精灵抓住了手。

“不要……”

即便再次昏过去，精灵也没有松开抓住带土的手。

带土并不急于一时，转而处理精灵身上其他的伤。比起摆弄没有意识的弱者，他更喜欢在猎物清醒的状态下与之对峙。精灵身上有似乎隐藏了很多秘密等他探寻，比如身为光明精灵的身体对于带土完全不“光明”的治疗魔法竟也不见排斥的迹象。精灵的伤很快愈合，当他醒过来的时候，带土做的第一件事就是盘问他的来历，以及——

“我们以前是不是认识？”

但精灵否认了这一点。

“不，我并不认识您。我只是一个迷路的旅人罢了。”

巫师锐利的审视目光盯住他，而精灵不动声色。

“如您所见，我是一个光明精灵——光明精灵从不说谎。”

带土并不相信他。诚然，光明精灵从不说谎，但带土更相信自己的直觉。不过他有大把的时间来让精灵吐露他想要的信息。他宣布了精灵目前的境况：一个踏足宇智波的糖果屋的外族人。

“那么，我就是您的猎物了。”对方看上去若有所思，接着又笑了。摘下面罩之后，他的笑容显得过于晃眼了。

“您打算如何处置您的猎物呢？”

“自然是吃掉。”巫师恶劣地摆出凶恶的面孔，对于精灵平静的笑容破裂开的可能性升起一丝期待，同时又认为对方显然不是会轻易畏惧的小角色。

果然，精灵轻易看穿了他的虚张声势。“我想您没有必要仅仅为了食物大费周折。”

“谁知道呢。”带土对精灵越发感兴趣起来，“也许我迫切地需要吃掉一个外族人来让自己走出森林，给你治疗只是因为洁癖。”

“那么。”精灵说，“看来我最好立刻想办法逃出去。”

“你最好不要有一丁点类似的想法。”带土语带威胁，说着打了个响指。

精灵随之脸色一白：在空腔震动的那个瞬间里，巫师做了什么，抽掉了他的力气。

“看来我也……做不了什么。”

精灵虽然面露苦笑，却仍然不见惊慌。一个令人感到满意的猎物，巫师玩味地想。你能做到什么程度呢？

“确实，我对把如此美丽的东西当作食物不感兴趣。不过精灵，你知道为什么宇智波一定要吃掉一个外族人吗？”

神秘的宇智波巫师是黑龙的后代，这是人们心照不宣的事实。黑龙被世界之神诅咒，他的族人不得踏出族地之外。然而不曾了解世界全貌的人不会得到魔法之神的承认，也就永远无法成为真正的巫师。宇智波们找到的最为简单的解决方法，便是通过糖果屋的仪式使自己拥有外界生物的气息，得到行走世界的“通行证”——这便是那诡异族规的由来。但想获得通行许可并不只有这一种方法。

“我只是不喜欢，不代表不能吃掉你。”带土居高临下地抬起精灵的下巴，“被我吃掉，或者成为我的所有物。”

巫师的手划过精灵的喉咙、锁骨，暧昧地向下松开。

“从精神到肉体。”

“我还有其他选项吗？”

“呵。”巫师发出一声嗤笑，“活着还是自由地去死，选择吧，精灵。”

而令巫师没有想到的是，精灵远比想象中干脆地做出了选择。当他跪伏在巫师面前用牙齿解开他的裤带，并用那只漂亮的眼睛不带感情地撇了他一眼，巫师竟察觉到到那其中挑衅的意味。他越发感到有趣：被他切断与外界的联系、不能使用任何力量、毫无反抗之力的精灵对自己的现状毫不在意。他似乎做出了屈辱的选择，姿态低伏无比顺从，却没有丝毫屈服的意味。甚至在那状若无意的一瞥里，带土感觉到自己并不像应有的那样占据绝对的主导地位。

但也因此，这样的猎物才更值得用来打发时间。带土静静地看着精灵用素白修长的双手唤醒自己的阴茎，然后伸出艳红的舌尖由根部舔起。温暖潮湿的触感和舌苔略显粗糙的挤压，配合常年握剑生有薄茧的手指恰到好处的揉捏，让巫师胯间的巨物很快有了抬头的迹象。精灵低垂目光，看上去神情专注，而带土忽然为精灵显得过于熟练的动作感到一丝微妙的恼怒。他看到精灵被遮住的左眼，想起他在昏迷中对左眼的警惕，于是伸出手去准备摘下那眼罩。

“请不要…”精灵立刻退回去，握住了带土的手。“只有这个，请不要摘下它。”

“看来你需要更清楚自己的立场。”带土危险地眯起眼睛，“精灵，不要激怒我。”

牛奶硬糖制成的吊灯在一瞬间被充满了魔力，变得柔软而坚韧，敏捷而迅速地伸下来束缚住了精灵。带土钳住跪倒的精灵的下巴，毫不怜惜地、甚至可以说是动作粗鲁地掀开了他的眼罩。

“并不是…有意激怒您。”精灵的双手被紧紧缚于身后，跪伏又被强制着抬头的动作让他有些吃力。“您看，不是什么值得观赏的东西……”

“这是什么？”带土打断他，“是谁弄的？”

巫师的声音充满不愉。从眼罩未能遮住的那道刀疤让他对眼罩下的境况多少有些推测，却万没料到，精灵被遮盖的左眼，竟是被谁缝合了：针法粗陋，可以看出下手的人手段相当粗暴；用的是深潭黑鳗的鱼筋，巫师熟悉这种材料，通常用于并不友好的封印与束缚。联想到精灵来时浑身的伤，有谁在这之前对他的猎物下过手，这个想法将巫师推向暴怒的边缘。

然而答案出乎意料。“是我自己。”精灵如此说道。

“你自己？”带土收回手，开始重新审视这个精灵。被松开的精灵得到缓冲，重新调整成舒服的、仍旧是跪伏的姿势。

“你自己缝上自己的眼睛…还下了封印？”

“是这样……”精灵明显不愿多谈。

“是什么？”然而巫师这一次不打算放过他的猎物。

“……一个惩罚。”精灵似乎斟酌了用词。

“什么的惩罚？”

“我被赋予守护的力量与使命……却没能守护任何人。”

“就这样？”带土挑眉，怒意不减反增，“为了这种无聊的理由，你给自己下了封印？”

他俯视着精灵。

“我不知道崇拜生命之神的光明精灵会对自己如此狠毒。”

“确实是……这样无聊的理由。”

精灵垂下头，小步膝行着凑近，将带土半硬的阴茎重新含到底，吮吸着，同时用柔软的舌头灵活地润湿了柱身。然后慢慢地抬头，将那根明显又涨大了几分的东西缓缓地推出口腔，分离时发出了“啵”地一声暧昧的轻响。

“这丑陋不堪的部分，您不如便无视它，享用您的猎物就好。”

巫师的脸上看不出表情。眼罩被扯回原位，而当银色的头发被粗暴地揪住、迫使他再一次凑近那根东西，精灵知道巫师仍然是隐隐愤怒的。他顺从地伸出舌头，从囊袋开始舔舐，细心而又耐心地用唾液涂满柱身的每一个部分。来到顶端的时候，舌尖灵巧地在头部打了个转，又惊鸿一瞥地掠过马眼。茎身肉眼可见地变成了极为可观的尺寸——又或者过于可观了。精灵张口从头部有些艰难地含进去，忍不住质疑自己是否能承受得住。

“像以前一样的……疑惑。我们总是以为彼此是不合适的，但……”  
精灵的动作尽职尽责，思维则越飘越远。

巫师不屑于使用能够探知精神的魔法。精灵知道这一点，否则他的精神不会如此放松，去想以前的事：他小心地藏起牙齿，将巫师的阴茎含得更深，尽己所能地服侍对方的时候，不可避免地想起了过去因为生涩而差点弄伤对方的窘事。“素食的精灵怎么会有这么尖锐的牙齿”，那时他们还有心思在中途进行幼稚的争论。“那时”，他们的过去——

幸而巫师不知道这一点。他感受到他湿热温暖的口腔，嘬起时温柔的挤压，不断吞入的同时仍然不安分的舌。说实话，很舒服，愈发精神的阴茎就是证明。那头部已然挤入了精灵的喉咙，还在被不断地向深处吞进去。他的猎物过于老练了，这会让这场肉体的侵略意义模糊。带土预感到这一点，于是在自己完全沉溺于精灵的服务之前将他推开，然后压着他抵到了桌子上。


End file.
